Where The Hawks Fly
by x.X.RazorRoulette.X.x
Summary: After FANG. Basically, another twenty years later story. Everyone grew up and moved on, expect Max. On the day of, Max meets up with Fang, and he unviels a shocking secret. Will Max accept it? Who knows! Read to find out! Possible one-shot. T for language.


**Read, love ones, read.**

* * *

**Max Pov:**

Twenty years. That's how long I waited. Twenty freaking years.

It was nine in the morning, and I was anxiously waiting to fly off and see Fang for the first time.

"Max?" Angel asked," Why are you up so early?"

I shrugged, "I dunno."

She rolled her eyes. "I told you, Fang _will_ be there. I saw it." About Angel; she gained one last power 15 years ago, and now she sees the future. I tried to smile, and failed pathetically. I drew in a shuddering breath. "Angel? Does F- he have a-a you know, f-flock?" I winced at every stutter that escaped my mouth.

She looked up at me somberly. "You're gonna have to ask him that. And Max?" She said pausing in the doorway, "He still loves you. He never stopped." Shaking her head at the skeptical thoughts in my head, she walked out.

I bit my lip and dropped my face in my hands. _Tick tock tick tock,_ the sounds of my clock seemed to make time drone on and on and on….

"Why did you do this to me, Fang?" I whimpered. I sighed then, thinking of the days he missed. Us going back to school, Ella's baby ( who was born a year ago) with Iggy , Nudge's marriage, her promotion party from being a lab tech to being a Scientist Towards Saving Mutants, (otherwise known as STSM), Gazzy's graduation, Gazzy's engagement party, Angel's graduation, and of course, all of our birthdays I scrubbed my cheek with the back of my hand, trying desperately to smother sobs. I looked at the photos hanging, faded, on my walls. Pictures of me and Fang from the E- shaped house, when we would play tag, practice flying, and just hang out.

My gaze lingered on one picture in particular. The one where Fang had his arm around my shoulder, and mine around his, and we were smiling and waving at the camera. I felt tears slid down my face.

_So much for loving me, you selfish bastard._

I stood up from my bed and walked out into the halls, knocking on Angel and The Gasman's doors.

"C'mon guys, Iggy, Ella, and Nicky will be here soon." Yes, Ella's daughter was named Nicky. In remembrance of Fang; though he didn't deserve it. Angel's door creaked open and her head, along with her long bouncy curls, popped out.

"'Morning Max!" She said brightly.

"Why isn't Gazzy up?" She said looking around.

"I get 'em." I said sighing. Walking in his room, I slammed the door open and snapped up the blinds.

With a snort Gazzy shot up. "What? Where?" I raised my eyebrows.

He smiled at me, like he used to when he was little. "How's your house hunting going?" I said nodding at his numerous newspapers.

"Good, I guess. I found a couple that I could afford." He said, stretching. I nodded and sighed again as I walked out. After everyone was up and dressed for the day, Ella and Iggy knocked on the door.

"Hey guys!" Iggy called walking in. "Hey, Max? Is it really smart of you to keep the door unlocked?"

I rolled my eyes. "I'm rolling my eyes, Ig."

He laughed a booming laugh. "Sure, whatever."

"Hi Max," My half sister called from the foyer. I walked in to greet her, and pick up a giggling Nicky.

"So… do you have your, um, flight planned out?" She said softly. I nodded forlornly. This was a hard topic to talk about. "Hey, don't worry, he'll be there. He always was." Ella tried to comfort me.

"Even if he is, I swear on our mother's name I will kick his _ass_ from here to next year." I growled menacingly. Ella laughed, "Of course you will, you're Maximum Ride."

I smiled. Ella would always have my back, no matter what.

The clock rang and I looked at it. "Well, show time folks, I'll be back later." I called over my shoulder, running out the door. I snapped out my wings and soared high and in the clouds. We lived in Colorado where the E-shaped house used to be. Mom had it built after Fang left.

Hours later, I stopped at the cave where Fang first kissed me. Looking around, I found the place where we had our fire too. I sighed again. I do a lot of that lately. If you hadn't noticed by now.

I turned around and flew towards the general direction of Lake Mead. I watched the hawks fly around me, inspecting me and deciding if I was a good company to fly with, just like Fang did when we were kids. I took off then flying as fast as I could, over the desert cliffs and sand. I needed to let out steam; my heart pounded too fast for my taste. Flying just helped release that pressure sometimes. Landing, I looked a pair of hawks.

The big male would nuzzle and preen the smaller female while she sat there making a purring noise. They reminded me of Fang and me, long ago. Tears boiled up in the backs of my eyes. I missed him. I loved him. I chuckled then, remembering the time when I was on valium and Fang was holding my hand and comforting me while I talked to him randomly. I the felt traitor tears leak over the edge and slide effortlessly down my face. I let them fall.

When I turned thirty five in June, my body turned on me. I would head out shopping with Nudge, or Ella, and see all the moms with their kids. I would watch Ella and Iggy coo over their baby, which they held off having for as long as Ella could wait, just for me. Ella knew I hurt. She knew I cried myself to sleep over the man I lost so many years ago. I would feel an ache in me so old, it had to be instinct. I wanted a baby. I wanted my something to call my own, and be proud of.

Of course, there was always the flock, but it wasn't the same. They are mine, and in my heart always, but they aren't of me. I need something of my own body. I had dated a few times in the past, maybe even fallen for some. But then, after my dates, I'd remember Fang, and my heart would shatter again. I'd let go of that man I'd seen, never return his calls, and avoid him at all costs.

Fang held my heart. Did I have his? Possibly. Probably, actually. He was mine, and I was his. I would let no one stand in my way.

But what if he was someone else's now, you ask? Well. Then that bitch is screwed. Because I waited twenty fucking years for him. Twenty. How many people do you know could do that? Not many, that's for sure.

It was about noon, and a beautiful day. I stretched out my legs, sheathed in denim. My flip flop dangled aimlessly from my foot. The breeze felt cool on my shoulders. I knew I must look good. Red tank top, blue jeans, and black flip flops. My hair was shoulder length, and slightly curled. I wore no make-up, but I know Fang liked me better that way. I hoped he still did, anyway.

As time ticked by, I began to wonder when he'd arrive. Would he still look the same? Would he be different? Talkative? Still emo? A tinge started up in my cheek. Breathe, Max, breathe. It'll be fine.

I bit my lip. I had certainly changed. After being the infamous girl who saved the world, publicity was shoved up my ass faster than a roadrunner on speed. And let me tell you what, that will change a person whether they like it or not. I lost my hard edge, but not the snarky comebacks. I was nicer.

Sometimes.

But, after all that stuff passed, I got a job as a secondary CEO of Nudge's science foundation. She remained president, but I was right up there with her. Because she enjoyed her lab work more than everything. Her partner, Devon Lewis, and she decided not to marry. Love didn't need a piece of paper to prove it's truth, she said.

Fang, I knew, had been in the papers a few times. Mostly just little snippets of Nick Black, (creative, I know), being a tech whiz throughout school. Then it stopped. He never resurfaced.

His blog shut down, too- right after he turned twenty one, and pictures of him drunk as a skunk were posted. I had a good laugh over that, as you could imagine.

I glanced up at the bright sky, my hand shielding my eyes from the sun. Hawks circled me, every once and a while dropping closer. I smiled. This was peace.

Cold air buffeted my side. I shuddered and rubbed my arms. I almost tuned, but if it was Fang, I wanted him to acknowledge me first. The soft footsteps tipped me off then. My heart pounded in my chest.

Fang was here. Oh god. Fang _is_ here.

He sat next to me. "It's a beautiful day."

I smiled with my eyes closed. "It is."

He took my hand then, and held it in silence. I waited for a few minutes to pass. This was bliss, now.  
Not just peace. Sorrow radiated from him. I sucked in a breath. I wouldn't yell. I wouldn't.

"Hello, Fang." My voice was calm. Even.

"Max." He said, bobbing his head. His hair was short. He looked good; tanned muscles nothing short of toned, and big. My god, he must be seven feet, I thought. His thumb rubbed circles in my hand.

"You're awfully quiet." I observed, peeking over at him. He smiled softly.

"Honestly, I keep waiting for you to scream at me."

"Well sir," I smiled back, "You might give that up. I'm not gonna."

"Don't you even want to know why?"

"Why what?" I asked, knowing what he meant. Rage boiled under my skin, but I would not screw this up. I will make this pleasant. I will.

"Why I left?" Fang looked worried. His dark eyes found mine, and his eyebrows crunched together.

"I needed to focus. You said it yourself in the note you left." I shrugged. The hand he wasn't holding had its fingers digging deep in the dirt and rocks.

"Oh. Okay…"

Silence.

"You look good, Max." Fang looked me up and down.

"You don't look to bad yourself." He had dark jeans, faded in the knees and a gray tee shirt. His feet were adorned with dark gray running shoes. He smirked at me, and released my hand.

"I want to show you something." He murmured, tugging off his shirt. As it pulled up over his stomach, I swallowed heavily. Fang had not let himself go in the slightest. Damn. I could see the old marks were Ari clawed his side open when we were kids. Then I saw it. Over his heart, in a heart with a white ribbon crossing it's middle were three tiny letters. M- A -X. He flushed a bit. "I had it done when I left."

I reached out and touched it. His flesh quivered as I made contact. I stroked it softly, then my other hand, after being tugged from the ground, traveled up his other side and onto his neck. "I missed you."

Fang shut his eyes. His breathing labored. "I missed you more than you know, Max."

I slid closer, and leaned into him. His head tilted toward mine, and our lips touched. It was a simple kiss. But it meant more to us than any words could explain.

"I love you." I whispered into his lips.

"I love you too." He murmured, capturing my lips again.

And there it was. I had him back. And I loved him, and he loved me.

Yeah. Haha, that's funny, right? Oh, I wish.

Fang pulled back. He bit his lip, and then he reached for his wallet. As he flipped it open, I saw pictures, of him and his friends, me, the flock, even Total.

Then he pulled out one of a little girl, with deep black hair and shining hazel eyes, no more than two or three. Her hair was half up, half down, and tied back with a purple ribbon that matched her dress. Her smile was impossibly big, and all teeth. She was adorable.

"This is Ally. She was… a regrettable one night stand. Her mom didn't want her, and was going to get an abortion. I told her no, and paid her to have Ally and let me keep her." Fang looked at me as I processed this.

"Who was she?" I said quietly.

"That's not important—," I cut him off. "Who, Fang?"

He sucked in a breath and exhaled slowly. "Lissa."

I shut my eyes, and tried to breath. Fury cracked my seams. "You slept with her..?"

"Yes." He whispered. He tried to bring my face up. I swatted his hand away.

"You idiot." I whispered, my anger magnified in the quiet of my voice. "There are such things as condoms. And common sense." Fang remained silent.

"After all that you put me through, all that you put us through, you knock up the one girl you know I hated?"

"I'm sorry." He said, his eyes burning with something I couldn't name. "It was an accident. I was drunk. I needed you and you weren't there."

"And that's an excuse?" I snarled.

"Max." He closed his eyes and pinched his nose.

"Do not even." I glared at him. "I wanted a child so bad, I was physically sick sometimes. I could have at anytime! Anytime! But I didn't. You know why?"

He looked at me. I snarled again. "That's a question."

Fang sighed. "No I don't. Why?"

"Because I wanted it to be yours." I hissed. "I wanted us to share something other than a genetic deformity. Other than a horrific past."

Fang's eyes softened. He stood, towering over me. I was nearly six feet. He cleared that by at least half a foot. He touched my hand, which was planted on my hip. "Max… I wanted to come back to you when I watched you turn eighteen alone in your room. But then I saw Dylan walk in. I saw him take you in your bed. I saw him have sex with you. And I was hurt. So I went out, and I tracked Lissa down, and I kept in touch. I nearly married her. But then I thought of you and broke it off. Until three years ago when I was at a party. And instead of having a kid with you, I got one with her. But I love that kid as much almost as much as you. And I always have told her you're her mother. And one day, we'll all be together."

I shook. Tears poured over my cheeks. "Why would you say that?"

"Because I wanted her to know you, not Lissa."

Anger seeped out of me. "Fang.."

He shushed me and pulled me to his chest. Rocking my slowly, he said, "Let's go home. And when we've reunited with everyone, I'll get Ally."

"Okay." I whispered.

And hand in hand with Fang, I stepped off the cliff into the first day of forever.

* * *

**Awe(: 3 **

**Whatcha think? I meant this to be a one-shot, but if enough people want otherwise, I think about changing it..? **

**By the way, the tattoo was reference to The Lake House. The origin of Maximum Ride. If you haven't read the books, READ THEM NOW. The first one is Where the Wind Blows, and the second is The Lake house. READ THEM, LOVIES!**

**Okay, now that's over. Haha. Lemme know if you want me to continue. This is in your hands…! ****Review!**


End file.
